VA Chatroom ft Everyone
by InfiniteLove018
Summary: Just a little story about the gang's crazy conversations and lives. Rated M to be safe.
1. Dimitri loves and misses marshmallows

Chapter 1: Dimitri loves and misses marshmallows

**Sexy-Badass = Rose**

**Smexy-Russian = Dimitri**

**Ivashkov-Bunny = Adrian**

**Fire-Vamp = Christian**

**QueenOfSpirit = Lissa**

**(**If you see all caps in a convo it's yelling; underlining is humor or emphasis.)

_Everyone has logged on..._

**Sexy-Badass:** Hey Lissa!

**QueenOfSpirit:** Hey Rose! :)

**Sexy-Badass:** And hiiiii Dimitri.

**Smexy-Russian:** Hello Roza..MARSHMALLOW!

**Fire-Vamp:** What?...

**Sexy-Badass:** ...What's wrong with him?

**Ivashkov-Bunny: **Me and Lissa have taken all his marshmallows.

**Sexy-Badass: **Ok..and why is your name Ivashkov Bunny,Adrian?

**Ivashkov-Bunny:** Cuz i'm an Ivashkov and i love bunnies!

**Smexy-Russian:** Marshmallows..GIVE THEM BACK!

**Sexy-Badass &amp; Fire-Vamp: **Ok...

**Sexy-Badass: **Be there soon Babe...

_Sexy-Badass has logged off._

**Everyone else:** Well..imma go.

_Everyone has logged off._


	2. YOU WHAT?

Chapter 2: YOU WHAT!

**Sexy-Badass = Rose**

**Smexy-Russian = Dimitri**

**Fire-Vamp= Christian**

**Ivashkov-Bunny = Adrian**

**QueenOfSpirit = Lissa**

Here is chapter 2...

**Sexy-Badass**_ and_ **QueenOfSpirit **_have logged on..._

**Sexy-Badass:** "Hey Liss!"

**QueenOfSpirit:** "Hey Rose!"

**Smexy-Russian,Fire-Vamp, and Ivashkov-Bunny** _have logged on..._

**Sexy-Badass:** "Dimitriii!" -hugs-

**Smexy-Russian:** "Hey Roza." -kisses-

**Fire-Vamp:** "Get a room..."

**Ivashkov-Bunny and QueenOfSpirit:** "Yea..."

**Fire-Vamp:** "Hey Liss..can i talk to you in my room for a sec?

**QueenOfSpirit:** "Uh..yea."

_Five minutes later..._

**QueenOfSpirit:** "YOU WHAT?!"

**Sexy-Badass:** "Lissa..."

**Smexy-Russian:** "What's wrong?"

**QueenOfSpirit:** "THE FUCKING BASTARD CHEATED ON ME!"

**Sexy-Badass:** "Christian did?"

**QueenOfSpirit:** "Yes!" -cries-

**Fire-Vamp:** "Liss.." -hugs- "I'm sorry"

**Sexy-Badass: "**You bitch"

**Sexy-Badass **_has logged off to kill Christian..._

**Fire-Vamp:** "Nooo! Please...hihvuoghdfgh"

**Ivashkov-Bunny:** "10 bucks says Rose is beating his head on the keyboard."

**Smexy-Russian:** "Probably.."

**Ivashkov-Bunny:** "Lets go watch.."

**Ivashkov-Bunny** _and_ **Smexy-Russian** _have logged off to watch Rose beat Christian.._

**QueenOfSpirit:** "Well..."

**QueenOfSpirit** _has logged off..._


	3. The Grudge?

Chapter 5: The Grudge?

**Sexy-Badass = Rose**

**Smexy-Russian = Dimitri**

**Fire-Vamp= Christian**

**Ivashkov-Bunny = Adrian**

**QueenOfSpirit = Lissa**

_**(Warning:This chapter does go to real life close to the end)**_

_Everyone has logged on..._

**Sexy-Badass:** "Hey guysss!"

**Smexy-Russian:** "Hello Roza"

**QueenOfSpirit:** "Rose why did you make me watch The Grudge?"

**Fire-Vamp:** "Dude, that movie is fucking awesome!"

**Sexy-Badass **_&amp;_** Ivashkov-Bunny:** "Yea!"

**QueenOfSpirit:** "No! Now i'm gonna have nightmares or something.."

**Sexy-Badass:** "Well i gtg guys. Love you Comrade."

**Everyone:** "Bye Rose!"

_10 minutes later..._

**QueenOfSpirit:** "Oh god, somethings tapping on my window.."

**Fire-Vamp:** "Calm down babe.. its probably a tree branch or something"

_They'd all hear a scream..._

**Fire-Vamp:** "Liss! Are you ok?"

**QueenOfSpirit:** "Yea.. i'm gonna check something out though..

**QueenOfSpirit** _has logged off..._

**(LPOV)**

I was sitting in my room talking to the gang on MSN after watching that stupid movie The Grudge with Rose when there was a huge bang in the hallway making me scream. " That's weird. Its 12 AM." I walked out into the hallway and saw a girl with long black hair hanging over her face and wearing a white bloody dress at the end of the hall. "No.." i whispered. The grudge could NOT be here right now. I walked closer and then suddenly she jumped forward and grabbed me pulling me into a closet. "NO! You will NOT kill me!" Suddenly the person started laughing and i recognized her voice. "Rose, you bitch!" "That was pretty funny Liss, you gotta admit it." "Go back to your room you crazy bitch."

**(RPOV)**

Damn, that was funny. I can't believe Lissa didn't know it was me! Oh well. I walked back to my room and noticed Liss was back on.

**(Chatroom)**

**Sexy-Badass **has logged on..

**Smexy-Russian**: "Roza, its not nice to scare people. Especially Lissa."

**Sexy-Badass:** "Sorry comrade, meet me in my room and i'll make it up to you"

**Smexy-Russian** _&amp;_ **Sexy-Badass** _have logged off..._

**Fire-Vamp:** "Those two are disgusting..."

**QueenOfSpirit:** "I agree..meet me downstairs in 5 min. kay?"

_Everyone has logged off..._


	4. Arguing and Sex

Chapter 7: Arguing and chatroom sex

**Sexy-Badass = Rose**

**Smexy-Russian = Dimitri**

**Fire-Vamp= Christian**

**Ivashkov-Bunny = Adrian**

**QueenOfSpirit = Lissa**

_Everyone has logged on..._

**Sexy-Badass: **"Hey Liss,Dimitri,Christian!"

**Ivashkov-Bunny:** "What about me? Don't you love me?"

**Smexy-Russian: **"Grrrrr.."

**Sexy-Badass &amp; QueenOfSpirit:** "Dimitri! Bad!"

**Smexy-Russian: **"But.."

**Fire-Vamp: **"Dude don't..the last time someone argued with her she got very kinky..."

**QueenOfSpirit:** "Oh i remember that! Your welcome for the *cough* handcuffs *cough* Rose"

**Smexy-Russian:** "Um Roza come meet me in my room..please..."

**Sexy-Badass: **"Kay but stay signed in"

**Ivashkov-Bunny:** "That man is lucky..."

**Fire-Vamp: **"Who would want to fuck that!"

**QueenOfSpirit: **"Christian you don't even know if that's what they're doing..."

**Sexy-Badass:** "Hey guys..ohhh Dimitri..harder.."

_They'd hear what sounds like a whip coming from Dimitri's room.._

**QueenOfSpirit: **"He's whipping you? I should've never let you read Fifty Shades Of Grey.."

**Fire-Vamp: **"You said you didn't have that!"

**Sexy-Badass: **"It actually feels really goo-"

_They'd all hear a scream of pleasure come from Dimitri's room and then Dimitri moaning..._

**Smexy-Russian: **"Yes Roza..faster..fuck!"

**Everyone besides Rose and Dimitri: **"Ew guys..."

_Everyone has signed off..._


	5. Guess Who's Back!

Hi everyone! I know I sort of disappeared at random with no warning for a long time, but I'm back now! I am back with new excitement and ready to progress my stories to their finish! I hope you all can forgive me for my long absence and that you'll stay around to see what's to come.


End file.
